


Inviting the Wolf

by Aeshna



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All she had to do was say the word and she could have him; right here, right now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inviting the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **help_haiti** LJ comm; **joking** requested 'I'd like a sequel to ["Actually, the word you use is ' _available_ '"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/265678) with Jack/Rose, smut, and anything else you can dream up to make it as hot as the original.' This is the result. :) It _was_ supposed to be a ficlet of 1,000 words or less, but it seemed to get away from me somewhat....
> 
> Thanks as always to [Mimarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mimarie/pseuds/mimarie) for looking this over for me – any remaining weirdnesses are all mine.

The evening air was warm and still tinged with the scents of woodsmoke and ozone as Rose left the bathing chamber, the silken cloth of the sheet draped around her whispering against freshly-scrubbed skin. The frenzied action of the day – racing through the underground passages of the ancient Sun Palace in search of the Queen Consort's stolen egg while the battle lines were drawn outside – seemed an impossible age ago now, the frantic immediacy of it all fading with the rush of adrenaline. For a while she'd thought the situation hopeless, that she'd emerge empty-handed into a full-scale civil war, but somehow things had worked out and she'd instead found herself helping the new Crown Princess to hatch. It had all been worth it just to see the Doctor cooing over the new arrival.

Stepping into the ornate reception room, Rose brushed damp hair back from her face with her fingers, smiling at the way the chamber was filled with light, the gilt and crystal panels lining the walls reflecting the bright colours of the glass globes perched atop every glass surface, each enclosing a shining spark of some native technology. The furniture was strange and clearly not designed with humans in mind – all high, narrow benches, albeit comfortably upholstered in a velvety cloth – and the tiled floor oddly undulating underfoot, but the bath had been huge and hot and _exactly_ what she'd needed.

"Jack?" she called, tucking the deep blue sheet securely around herself, wondering where he'd got himself off to – she _had_ been in the oversized tub a while. "Bathroom's free, though the soap's a bit weird. Did the job with the egg goo and that stuff they...."

She trailed off as she finally saw him, half-obscured by an odd alien potplant. Jack was standing in the open arch that served as a window, his broad frame outlined by the dancing lights of the celebration below. The war paint that the Refenka loyalists had daubed them with earlier in the day was still smeared across his skin, jagged chevrons of crimson and blue throwing the planes of his body into sharp and stylised relief. And, Rose realised, it was _all_ of his body that she was seeing, or all of the rear half of it at least. She cleared her throat, feeling a slight blush colour her cheeks. "Er, Jack?"

"Hey, all squeaky clean?" He turned away from the festivities and hopped down from the sill, quite obviously unconcerned by his nakedness. "Doctor's still off trying to talk our opposing factions into something resembling cooperation, or at least vaguely strained tolerance – likely to be there all night, if you ask me. Not that it's stopped the rest of them from starting already." He grinned, the blue and white stripes across his nose and cheeks shifting with his expression. "Fancy heading down to join them? They might be oversized iguanas but they look like they know how to party!"

"Right, um...." She was trying not to stare, really she was. "Er."

"Rose?" Jack sounded amused. "Didn't seem much point in letting any more of the decoration flake off into my pants, and it's a nice night." He twirled briefly in front of her, one arm setting the leaves of the potplant to swaying. "So, see anything you like the look of?"

"I, uh –" Rose wondered how he did that, how he could say things in such a way as to make them both open offer and shared joke, the choice of reaction left entirely to the other party. She had been laughing along for months now, giving his innuendo no answer beyond the occasional friendly swat on the arm, but tonight....

She swallowed hard, feeling the blush creep further across her cheeks. Tonight she didn't feel like laughing. Tonight, seeing him like that, all she could think about was standing on top of a stolen Chula ship while a handsome stranger expertly seduced her, the full horror of the Blitz painting the London skyline with flame as he curled his fingers inside her and brought her to shuddering completion. She had carefully tucked that memory away when Jack had joined the TARDIS, not wanting to let the Doctor know what they – what _she_ – had done, but now, with him so close, so naked and painted and solid before her, with the scent of him filling her nostrils and, god, she knew where he'd _been_ but....

All she had to do was say the word and she could have him; right here, right now.

Oh, this was _such_ a bad idea.

"Rose?"

So close, and it would be _so_ easy to laugh and swat his arm and run to join the celebrations. So easy to ignore the way her body was reacting, the way the heat was spreading through her, the sense of raw anticipation deep in her belly that was equal parts enthralling and utterly terrifying....

Yeah, a really _bad_ idea. Really, really, _really_ –

Oh, fuck it.

"You remember the night we... the night we met?" She bit at her lower lip, barely able to believe that she was even thinking this, much less _saying_ it. "There was something about, um, well... it was, er... _stretching_?"

Jack's amused smile abruptly faded, his gaze darkening and turning hungry, as if the predator that she'd always known lurked beneath the surface was finally revealed, prowling into the open for the first time since London. "I remember," he said softly. "Not likely to forget _that_ night in a hurry."

"Right," Rose said, trying to keep her eyes on his face and largely failing, all too aware of the very _physical_ reaction that her words seemed to be provoking in him. "Me neither. You... you said –"

"That if I had more time, I'd stretch every tight little hole you've got so wide...." He chuckled throatily, his smile returning, spreading with slow intent. "You want that?" He took a half-step towards her. "Want me inside you? Want me to fill you up and make you beg for more?"

She nodded mutely, her heart pounding hard in her chest. She remembered this part, the way he could use words to send heat coursing through her, filthy promises leading to filthier action. She wondered what would happen if she just reached out, took his swelling erection in her hands and –

Jack closed the space between them with a single step, his gaze holding hers as he loosened the sheet she had wrapped around herself and let the cloth fall open, leaving her exposed. She shivered, feeling suddenly, deliciously vulnerable, but didn't break eye contact as he reached up to slip his hands beneath the soft material and slide it from her shoulders. His fingers caressed her skin for a moment before moving down to trace the contours of her breasts and Rose drew in a shuddering breath as he cupped her flesh, rolling the weight of her in his palms for a moment before he began squeezing and kneading, his thumbs rubbing roughly over the stiffening peaks of her nipples. "That feel good, Rose? You like that?"

"Yeah," she breathed, not quite trusting her voice. She brought her hands up to grasp his waist, feeling the heat of him, the sheer physicality: there was no going back now. God, but she hoped the Doctor wouldn't decide to reappear any time soon.... "Yeah, that's... yeah, I like that."

"Good." The wolfish smile spread a little wider, a glint of amusement returning to his eyes. "I've been wanting to get to the main course since the first time I made you come. Four months, and not a day goes by when I don't want to see that look on your face again, want to make you grunt and moan and clench around me...." His hips pushed forward, nudging the tip of his cock wetly against her stomach. "You sure you're up for this, Rose?"

"I... yeah." She nodded again, biting her lip, still not quite believing that she was doing this. "If you think you can handle me, that is."

Jack laughed and pinched her nipples hard, making her gasp. "Don't think we've got any need to worry about _that_ , sweetheart. By the time I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to walk straight. And that's a _promise_...."

Rose groaned as his hands abandoned her breasts, one sliding around to press firmly into the small of her back while the other trailed down across her belly, short nails raking through the rough hair that covered her mound. She hissed, moving a hand to cover his, pressing him hard against her and feeling alien war paint crack and crumble against her palm. "Yes, yes...."

And then he was parting her, two thick digits pushing into the molten heat between her legs. Rose moaned and leaned into him, into his touch, grinding herself into his hand as she had once before, standing atop a ship tethered to Big Ben while London shuddered around them. "Fuck, _yes_...."

"Oh yeah, _that's_ what I remember – eager, willing and _wet_ ," Jack murmured into her hair, his voice low and rough and heavy with promise. "Look at that – you're _dripping_ for me, aren't you, Rose? Want me in you. Want me to show you _just_ what you're missing...."

She gasped as he suddenly tugged his fingers free, leaving her empty, aching; her thighs sticky and trembling and.... " _Jack!_ "

He pulled her close, his full cock pressing hard and hot against her belly, and held her gaze as he cleaned his knuckles with long, languid sweeps of his tongue that had her imagination working overtime. "So, what's it going to be first, Rose? What do I get to fuck? Your cunt? Your ar— _aa-aah_!"

Jack broke off with a strangled gasp as Rose dropped to her knees and took as much of him into her mouth as she could manage, a part of her thrilled at his reaction – he wasn't sounding quite so smooth _now_ , was he? – even as another part felt mortified at her own wantonness. She pushed the embarrassment aside, one hand snaking around to grab at a tight buttock as she sucked at him, tasting salt and sweat and –

Strong fingers closed in her hair, pulling her off him, and she looked up to see him standing over her, his eyes dark and fierce in his painted face, his chest heaving and his cock rigid and glistening. He looked... feral, beautiful, _dangerous_ , and she could feel the heat throbbing hard between her legs, the thrill of anticipation singing in her blood. She pushed herself to her feet, reaching out to trail a finger over the patterns that adorned his chest. "So, still think you can handle –"

He spun her around and threw her over the nearest of the odd, padded benches, making her squeal as she found herself suddenly bent over the broad velvet-covered bar. She tried to straighten up but his hands were at her hips, his knees pushing her legs apart as something slick and solid nudged at her thigh, at the curve of a buttock, at –

Rose whimpered and clung to the bench as he found his goal, going up onto her tiptoes as he pushed slowly into her and _damn_ but he hadn't been joking about stretching her wide. So hot, so hard, so _thick_ – she was as wet as she'd ever been in her life but she could feel her body's protest as he sheathed himself, filling her to breaking, discomfort swiftly turning to pleasure, to a sense of glorious fullness. God, why didn't the Refenka believe in actual _beds_...?

" _Fuck_ , you're tight," Jack hissed as he finally stilled. "Knew you would be. Could listen to you pant like that all night." He twisted his hips and she gave a small cry as he shifted deep inside her, his balls brushing against taut flesh. "But where would be the fun in that, huh?"

He pulled back, leaving her open and empty, his tip teasing at her entrance... and then he was in her again, covering her body with his own as he parted her folds with a single savage thrust. Rose yelped and screwed her eyes closed, clinging to the soft cloth beneath her as he set a punishing rhythm, pounding her deep and hard and –

She almost howled as one of his hands snaked beneath their joined bodies, clever fingers teasing at her clit. She bucked against him as he found his target, pressing and rubbing just _so_ , and she was helpless, boneless as he drove her to her climax, moaning and gasping and _god_ this was, this was... this... _yes_ –

He was still pumping into her as she came back down, each thrust sending echoes of pleasure through her core. She was going to be feeling this for days, she knew, but she really couldn't care, not given the sensations still rippling through her, making her shudder and groan and writhe against sweat-damp velvet....

"Hey," Jack panted, his breath hot against the back of her neck. "You okay down there, Rose?"

"Mm-hmm," was the best she could manage, turning her head to let him see her satisfied smile. "Jus' great."

"Good girl. So, two down...."

"Huh?" Rose's eyes flew open as she felt him still and a hand settled over one buttock, the slick fingers probing, pressing into.... " _Jack!_ "

"' _Every_ tight little hole'," he reminded her with a rough chuckle. "Relax, sweetheart, I know what I'm doing...."

Rose bit her lip and forced herself to stay still as Jack teased at her arsehole – and god, was she glad that she'd worked out how to use a Refenka toilet just before she'd got in the bath! – and then pushed a finger into her, an abrupt invasion that made her squeal and squirm beneath him. He laughed. "Never done this before?"

"No," she gasped, not entirely sure that she was enjoying the sensation, the feeling of being doubly penetrated. Neither Mickey nor Jimmy had ever been interested in much beyond blowjobs and basic fucking, and – while she was all for trying new things – she didn't even want to _think_ about what Jack might have in his repertoire. She'd seen him go off with things with fur, with tentacles – with armour-plating, for heaven's sake – and if he wasn't here with her right now, he'd likely be off trying to pull one of their scaly hosts and –

" _Ah!_ " Rose yelped and bucked as Jack's finger and cock both slipped free, only for the latter to return an instant later at her arse, a hot, blunt, implacable pressure that she couldn't – "Jack, no! I can't!"

"You think?" He pulled away from her and Rose closed her eyes in relief... and then swore as his hands returned to her backside, thumbs parting her crease and leaving her exposed to –

"Ja- _aaah_...." The press of warm lips against her opening momentarily robbed Rose of the power of speech, shock and sensation combining into something that felt singularly _good_ as a firm, wet tongue dragged across her. She moaned, all protests forgotten as Jack knelt behind her, his face pushed hard into her crack as he worked her with his mouth, lips and tongue teasing and toying and _fuck_ but this wasn't what she'd expected, this nerve-melting assault on a part of her she'd never even _thought_ about having touched like this. It had always been hidden, _dirty_ , but Jack didn't seem to have any qualms about licking and kissing and sucking and pressing his tongue into her hole, her quivering flesh admitting him without protest. It was _glorious_ – hot breath and hot mouth, slick and sweaty and, oh god, this was Jack: he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, didn't he; _knew_ what it felt like to be the one bent over and brought to incoherence, legs spread wide and desperate for –

He hummed against her and Rose screamed at the jolt it sent through her already inflamed nerves, then screamed again as his mouth left her. "No, no, please, Jack! Don't stop...."

"See, _now_ you want it." Another rough chuckle and this time she didn't fight as the blunt pressure of his cock returned to push against her, demanding and being granted entry as her body opened around him and she bowed her head, sweat-matted hair falling around her face as she moaned and pushed back into his assault. Onto him and into her, and oh, but if she had felt stretched before it was nothing compared to _this_ , to the burn of penetration and the sensation of being filled to bursting; to the small, sawing thrusts as he eased his way into her, bit by bit by bit, his body covering hers, all heat and musk and _need_....

A strong arm wrapped around her ribcage, pulling her up onto her toes as he finally pushed home, his balls hard against her backside. Rose whimpered and let her head fall back, her legs straining to keep her balanced against the thick flesh impaling her from behind. "Fuck me..." she breathed.

Jack's smile curved against the back of her neck. "That a rhetorical statement or an order?"

"Order. _Definitely_ an order."

And then she was bent over the padded bar again, howling as he gripped her hip, pinning her in place as his other hand slipped down between her legs to rub her swollen clit in time with his thrusts. For a few moments, her world was all slick, fierce movement, within and without and, _god_ , she was full, so full, and then she... and then he... and, _aah!_ –

"I may never move again," Rose mumbled as the world slowly drifted back into focus. She was draped bonelessly over the bench – and she _really_ hoped the velvety stuff was washable – feeling quite thoroughly, deliciously used as each beat of her racing heart was echoed in the raw pit of sensation that lay between her thighs. "That was... bloody _hell_ , Jack...."

"Told you," he panted from where he sat on the floor, leaning against a wooden support as he recovered from his own exertions. He swatted lazily at one of her dangling feet. "So, curiosity satisfied?"

"Oh, yeah." She could feel something trickling down one leg, curving around the back of her knee before continuing towards her ankle; could feel the throb of her well-stretched arse as it twitched and pulsed; could feel the whisper of the night breeze as it blew in through the open arch of the window, carrying the sounds of raucous celebration with it. "Ugh," she muttered, "I think I need another bath."

Jack batted at her foot again, making her pull it up out of his reach. "Think we could both do with hitting the tub – hate to say it, but I think you're wearing more of that war paint than I am right now." He laughed. "And from the way the patterns on your back and my front match up, it wouldn't take a genius to work out what we've –"

"Jack!"

Rose slid down from her awkward perch... and promptly lost her balance, only Jack's quick reflexes stopping her legs from collapsing under her. He grinned as he scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, I _did_ tell you that by the time I was done with you, you wouldn't be able to walk straight!"

And just like that, the predator was gone, vanishing back into the familiar, flirty friendship that would ring more true if she didn't feel as if she'd just been buggered by a battleship. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, tucking this memory away with that of a too-brief moment high above London, of another liaison that she would never be able to bring herself to admit to the Doctor. "Come on then, Pocahontas." She reached up to tap the stripes painted over his nose. "Time to get clean... or as clean as you ever get, anyway."

Jack laughed as he carried her through to the bathroom and the small lake that might, hopefully, be _just_ hot enough to keep her from turning into one giant cramp come morning. "Trust me – that was just a taster. I can get a _whole_ lot filthier than _that_ when I set my mind to it."

Rose snorted, then winced as she shifted in his arms. "That a threat or a promise?"

"Whichever you want it to be, sweetheart. Whichever you want it to be...."


End file.
